25 Ways to Say I Love You
by CrazySpark
Summary: 25 ways to say ‘I Love You.’ Twenty five prompted sentences displaying Toshiro and Ichigo’s love. Warning: some of the sentences have slight sexual innuendo.


25 Ways to Say I Love You 

1-sentence prompts for Toshiro and Ichigo by Robin Elliott (CrazySpark), goes along with a story I intend to write sometime in the future. I got the idea for this format from 'Fifty Ways to Hollaback' and, as it's another of the super-rare IchiShiro fandom you should go read it. (It's also a pretty dang good piece of writing.) I used my own prompts and this is what I came up with.

Disclaimer: You know the deal, I don't own anything, and if you think I'm making any money offa' this I know the number of the men in white coats and will gladly call them for you…

Warning: Some of the sentences have sexual innuendo – if this offends you then don't read it. Some of them may also contain swearing. _You have been warned!_

01) Prompt: Dimple

Toshiro has a dimple when he smiles, Ichigo finds out – not the quiet smile of Hitsugaya-taicho, but the smile of Shiro-chan after he's been writhing and moaning under Ichigo – and Ichigo finds he likes it – a lot.

02) Prompt: Slender

He's so thin, delicate almost, that Ichigo marvels that he doesn't break; but then he looks again at his lover's petite, slender, scarred body and remembers – this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and he's stronger than that.

03) Prompt: Sweater

Ichigo nearly dies (again…) laughing when Shiro-chan shows up at his door clad in white jeans and a sweater that's grey-blue and _fuzzy_, mumbling about Momo going absolutely crazy with happiness when she found out they were dating – consequently dressing him up and demanding pictures.

04) Prompt: Kiss

Toshiro's never been kissed before – he never expected his first kiss to be with the new orange-haired taicho (who had absolutely no regard for titles and formality) and he certainly didn't expect the four little words that brought his carefully constructed world of ice crashing down around him – "I love you, Toshiro."

05) Prompt: Growing

Hitsugaya was growing again, Ichigo noted – he could tell the young-looking taicho was both pleased and upset – no one else seemed to notice, and Ichigo sometimes looked into his office in the Tenth and saw him slumped on the couch mumbling to himself about 'why the bloody hell his muscles hurt so much' – Ichigo tried to convince himself he was not worried, but inevitably failed.

06) Prompt: Books

Toshiro liked to read, and Ichigo liked to watch him – curled up in the deep round window that Ichigo himself could not fit in, completely absorbed in whatever new fantasy novel Ichigo had smuggled in from the living world for him, forgetting to frown as he drifted into someone else's make-believe world.

07) Prompt: Mud

The world was a sea of mud created by Hyorinmaru's hard, pelting rain and Ichigo looked frantically for the small, white-haired taicho – finding him at last limp and pinned under a hideous _thing _that was about to deliver a killing strike; Ichigo saw red and the next thing he knew was the creature was in pieces around him and he was frantically cradling his Shiro-chan to his chest and racing towards the Fourth Division hospital.

08) Prompt: Laughter

He first fell in love with the taicho when he heard him laugh for the first time; it was at an eleventh division party, and everyone was drunk – Toshiro walked in to see a completely plastered Madarame in a dress with Yumichika doing his make-up, retreated into a corner and proceeded to chuckle vigorously into his own drink – Ichigo never forgot it.

09) Prompt: Bite

Toshiro gasps and bites down on Ichigo's shoulder to muffle the scream he feels rising in his throat at their imminent release, but his lover doesn't let him stay that way, wanting to hear the other's voice as he cries out Ichigo's name.

10) Prompt: Meeting

Hitsugaya wishes he knew who introduced Kurosaki to Hinamori and got them talking about him so he could kill that person (most likely Matsumoto,) – one person calling him _Shiro-chan_ is far more than enough.

11) Prompt: Hands

Large, rough hands cradle Hitsugaya's face and he looks up through a haze of pain to see a blurred face with orange hair that looks familiar – he reaches a shaking hand up and grasps the flame-like hair and whispers softly – "I trust you," – he knows he won't die – not with Ichigo there.

12) Prompt: Rooftop

Toshiro is avoiding Ichigo – he doesn't know how to respond to the unexpected confession (and the equally unexpected kiss) – until he sees the other on _his_ roof, in _his_ spot, bathed in moonlight and sound asleep; and starts wondering what it might have felt like if it had been a longer kiss – so he kisses the other taicho, and finds out he wasn't sleeping after all.

13) Prompt: Hiding

Ichigo and Toshiro were hiding, out of breath and hearts racing, in a storage closet in the Third Division somewhere – Matsumoto, Hinamori, Yumichika and Madarame were trying to find them to show the Eleventh Division men that yes, the two really were in love – when Ichigo suddenly kisses Toshiro and he reciprocates just as they are found and the door is flung open.

14) Prompt: White

White is Ichigo's favorite flavor – his Shiro-chan, that is – and Toshiro finds he likes strawberries quite a bit.

15) Prompt: Sleeping

Fingers trail through white hair as the taller watches the smaller sleep soundly, nestled on his chest – it looks to Ichigo as if Toshiro was glowing in the moonlight streaming in from the round window, and he looks so young when he's sleeping – Ichigo wants to remain like this forever.

16) Prompt: Pink

Hitsugaya hates pink – Ichigo doesn't truly understand why until Matsumoto tells him a story involving the Menace of Pink, Yachiru-fukutaicho and Shiro-chan's surprise birthday party.

17) Prompt: Sick

Toshiro doesn't get sick much – no one in the Soul Society does (injured, yes; sick, no) – so when he catches the flu whilst in his gigai, Ichigo brings him back home immediately, insisting that Abarai can deal with the threat on his own.

18) Prompt: Elf

Hitsugaya looked like an elf out of one of his beloved fantasy novels, Ichigo decided – excepting the fact that he was short as heck and didn't have pointy ears, he was very elfin – spiky white hair, mesmerizing blue-green eyes, slenderness coupled with outstanding grace, and beauty that Ichigo thought was impossible to rival – yes, Hitsugaya was very elfin.

19) Prompt: Rain

Rain pours down, soaking a white haired figure running full out across the compound, clad only in a thin white sleeping yukata, as he finally reaches his destination, throwing open the door to the other taicho's rooms, waking the orange haired occupant who doesn't need an explanation for the other's behavior as the smaller sinks to the floor, sobbing desperately and clutching the taller's arms for comfort and support.

20) Prompt: Failure

Ichigo had failed Toshiro, failed to protect his one most precious, allowing him to be maimed by a Hollow – such a strong Hollow – but there had been so many of them – but still Shiro-chan trusted him, and this brought Ichigo near to tears as he clutched the boy's hand as Toshiro lay in a starkly white hospital bed.

21) Prompt: Milk

Toshiro likes milk, Ichigo found out, when the boy first woke up in Ichigo's rooms and complained about the lack of the white liquid in the other taicho's icebox – but it was okay in the end, because Toshiro also likes iced coffee.

22) Prompt: Nightmare

Toshiro gets nightmares – he failed to protect the one he had sworn to, little Momo-imoto – not that he would ever actually call her his sister to her face, he was far too conservative – but tonight when he wakes up in a cold sweat, shaking all over, someone is there to hold him, tell him that his imoto is fine, and Toshiro cries.

23) Prompt: Hair

Toshiro's hair looks different wet – it isn't as spiky, and it comes down to his shoulders and gets in his eyes in a way that Ichigo really likes, so it isn't exactly a surprise when he joins Toshiro in the shower.

24) Prompt: Sword

They like to practice against each other, and it's always a spectacle – Ichigo's Zangetsu is nearly as strong as Toshiro's Hyorinmaru – but they don't care; each finds it exhilarating to fight the other.

25) Prompt: Candle

A single flaming candle in the round window illuminates the two figures on the bed, intertwined and tangled in each other, sleeping soundly under the cloak of night, as a dark figure steals away from the window – "I wish you both happiness, Ichigo, Hitsugaya."

Notes: The window described in 6, 15 and 25 is, as far as I can tell, an actual part of Japanese architecture – it's a round window with bamboo poles and no glass. As to 14, Shiro is a variant spelling of Shiroi, which means white. I hope you liked it! -- CS


End file.
